Meet
by Rainbow Friend
Summary: Sedikit cerita Naruto dan Hinata sebagai permulaan kehidupan keduanya. First, Meet. Bagaimana mereka bertemu dan bagaimana mereka mengakhirinya? Enjoy it. Read and Review, please.


**Meet**

Naruto belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Warning : Alternative Universe, Typo etc**

 _Pair NaruHina_

 **To : Yamanaka Ino**

 **From : Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Message : Ino-san, aku tunggu di pendopo depan fakultas, ya**

 _Seulas senyum kecil merekah pada bibir pink cherry setelah mendapat balasan bahwa pesannya terkirim. Setelah mengunci layar smartphone miliknya, kemudian tangan putih nan mulus tersebut memasukkan smartphone ke dalam tas tangan berwarna biru yang perempuan itu kenakan. Bola mata amethyst yang dihalangi kacamata berbingkai hitam memindai tempat di sekelilingnya seakan mencari sesuatu. Merasa menemukan apa yang ia cari, langsung saja ia mengarahkan kakinya menuju bangku kayu berwarna coklat yang berada di dekat pohon yang rindang. Setelah mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang ia lihat, segera ia membuka tas biru miliknya dan mengambil sebuah novel._

 _Bola mata amethyst yang dilindungi kacamata, bergerak pelan mengikuti barisan demi barisan cerita yang ada dalam novel yang ia baca. Sesekali bibir pink cherry tertarik ke atas dan semburat merah samar menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dan juga sesekali merapihkan rambut di sisi wajahnya._

 **Ting!**

 _Suara yang tidak asing dan begitu dekat membuat perempuan tersebut menutup novel yang ia baca dan mencari smartphone miliknya di dalam tas. Dilihatnya sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang._

 **From : Yamanaka Ino**

 **To : Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Message : Aku sepertinya akan kesana 30 menit lagi. Gomen ne, Hinata-chan T.T**

 _Segera jari jemari lentik menari di atas keyboard mengetik balasan._

 **To : Yamanaka Ino**

 **From : Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Message : Tidak apa-apa, Ino-san**

 _Setelah mengetik pesan balasan, kembali smartphone miliknya dimasukkan kembali ke dalam tas dan kembali fokus dengan novel yang tadi sempat terabaikan. Menit demi menit berlalu. Sudah 15 menit perempuan tersebut fokus membaca novel di tangannya.._

 **Kruyuk...**

 _Bola mata amethyst perempuan itu membesar setelah mendengar bunyi yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Tangan putihnya memegang bagian perut yang terhalang kemaja biru lengan panjang yang ia kenakan. Melihat sekeliliingnya memastikan orang di sekitarnya tidak mendengar bunyi yang berasal dari perutnya. Ya, perut langsingnya meminta untuk diisi. Melihat jam hitam yang ia kenakan di pergelangan tangan kiri yang menunjukkan pukul 12.30 siang._

" _Sudah waktunya makan siang ternyata."_

 _Setelah menandai halaman dalam novel, segera ia memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan mengambil smartphonenya._

 **To : Yamanaka Ino**

 **From : Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Message : Ino-san, aku ada di kantin fakultas bahasa ya**

 _Setelah memberitahu temannya, perempuan tersebut segera beranjak menuju kantin yang berada di belakang fakultas bahasa._

 _._

 _Dalam perjalanan, perempuan bernama Hinata ini berjalan di lorong fakultas yang mengarah ke kantin yang berada di belakang fakultas bahasa sembari mengecek pesan-pesan yang masuk dari akun sosial media grup kelasnya. Kegiatannya tersebut membuat dirinya tidak melihat jalan dengan benar. Kedua matanya tidak melihat seseorang yang sedang membenarkan tali sepatu yang ia kenakan. Semakin dekat jarak antara keduanya, hingga saat orang itu berdiri dengan cepat dan Hinata tidak menyadarinya._

 **Dugh**

 _Kepala keduanya beradu cukup keras. Dengan refleks keduanya memegang dahinya yang terbentur. Hinata mengaduh pelan dan mengusap dahinya yang terhalang poni, sedangkan orang yang tadi beradu dahi dengannya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pandangan Hinata masih menunduk dengan mengusap dahinya yang sakit sembari memejamkan kedua matanya._

" _Ouch... sakit sekali." Mendengar suara seseorang, Hinata segera membuka matanya dan melihat sepasang sepatu sport berwarna orange._

" _Bodohnya aku," bisik Hinata._

" _M-maafkan aku." Segera Hinata meminta maaf dengan membungkukkan badannya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hinata segera berlari ke arah kantin fakultas meninggalkan orang di depannya._

" _Memalukan sekali."_

 _.._

" _M-maafkan aku."_

 _Mendengar suara pelan yang meminta maaf, bola mata berwarna sebiru permata saphire mengikuti sosok perempuan berambut panjang berjalan cepat ke arah kantin fakultas dengan tangan tan mengusap dahinya yang sedikit memerah._

 **Puk**

 _Segera ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat temannya yang berada di belakangnya yang telah menepuk bahu tegapnya._

" _Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya temannya melihat Naruto mengusap dahinya yang merah._

" _Terbentur dengannya saat aku membenarkan tali sepatuku," jawabnya masih dengan mengusap dahinya dan menunjuk seseorang yang berjalan cepat ke arah kantin. Temannya melihat orang tersebut dan kemudian melihat dahi Naruto yang sedikit memerah dan tersenyum licik._

 **Dugh**

" _Aww, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" seru Naruto kepada teman yang bernama Kiba yang tiba-tiba menampar dahinya._

" _Aku hanya menambah warna merah di dahimu," jawab Kiba santai dengan menunjukkan barisan gigi putih pada wajahnya. Merasa kesal dengan jawaban temannya, segera Naruto menempeleng temannya itu dan membuat Kiba tertawa._

" _Kau kenal dia?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Kiba berhenti tertawa namun masih terkekeh._

" _Dia Hinata, sepupu Neji. Dia mahasiswa tingkat dua di Jurusan Sastra," jawab Kiba._

" _Sudah, ayo ke lapangan. Guy-sensei menunggu kita," ajak Kiba yang kemudian merangkul Naruto untuk berjalan bersama ke lapangan. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, tersenyum saat melihat Hinata berbelok ke arah kantin  
_

..

"Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-kun!"

Tergelak mendengar namanya di panggil, pria berambut kuning tersebut terkejut dan menoleh ke samping melihat seorang wanita berdiri sambil yang bertolak pinggang. Kedua sisi bibir Naruto tertarik ke atas melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanyanya sambil menarik pelan pergelangan tangan wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Terkejut dengan perilaku pria di depannya, Hinata memukul pelan bahu Naruto.

"Kau melamun saat ku panggil tadi," gerutu Hinata dengan memajukan bibirnya. Naruto terkekeh melihat wajah imut wanitanya jika sedang seperti itu. _Ah, manisnya._

"Maafkan aku, oke," kata Naruto sambil dengan cepat mengecup bibir Hinata sehingga membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Tentunya hal tersebut membuat Naruto kembali tertawa melihat wajah merah wanitanya.

"Dimana, Boruto?" tanya Naruto penasaran karena rumahnya sepi dari teriakan anak lelakinya.

"Dia bermain di rumah Shikada," jawab Hinata dan Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum, "Mengenang masa lalu kita," jawabnya sembari mengelus rambut halus Hinata yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Masa lalu yang mana?"

"Dimana kita pertama kali bertemu." Jawaban Naruto membuat Hinata mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Memang dimana kita pertama kali bertemu?"

 _Huh, sudah kuduga_

Menghela nafas sebentar, Naruto mengetuk pelan dahi Hinata yang tertutupi poni.

 **Tuk**

Hinata langsung memegang dahinya yang diketuk pelan oleh Naruto.

"Kau memang pelupa ya, Hinata." Mendengar Naruto mengejeknya, Hinata memajukan bibirnya dan mata amethystnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

 _Gawat, aku lupa kalau dia sedang sensitif,_ batin Naruto agak takut dengan reaksi Hinata.

 _Satu... dua ... dan ..._

"Hiks, hiks. Na-naruto-kun mengejekku pe-pelupa, hiks," tangis Hinata sambil menutup wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Naruto yang melihatnya terkejut dan gelagapan di tempat melihat Hinata menangis di pangkuannya.

"M-maafkan aku, _hime,"_ ucap Naruto sambil berusaha menenangkan Hinata dengan mengelus perut dan punggung Hinata pelan. Namun, Hinata masih belum berhenti menangis.

"Maafkan Ayah ya, _nak,"_ ucap Naruto dengan mengelus perut Hinata yang agak besar dan memberikan kecupan pada perut Hinata. Melihat aksi so sweet Naruto, Hinata berhenti menangis, namun masih terisak kecil.

"Maaf ya, _sayang,"_ ucap Naruto lagi sembari menghapus bekas air mata yang ada di pipi chubby Hinata. Hinata mengangguk pelan, membuat Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Hinata. Keduanya saling memandang dan tersenyum. Perlahan kedua tangan Hinata berada di kedua bahu suaminya.

"Naruto-kun, adik bayi mau di cium." Permintaan Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum senang. Kehamilan kedua Hinata membuat Hinata menjadi lebih sensitif dan mudah menangis namun juga agresif seperti sekarang ini. Permintaan sang istri yang sedang hamil tentunya mutlak untuk segera dilaksanakan.

"Tadi kan sudah," ujar Naruto karena tadi dia sudah mencium perut Hinata.

"Adiknya mau di cium di bibir."

"Dia masih di dalam kandungan, aku tidak tahu bibirnya di sebelah mana," gurau Naruto yang ingin sedikit bercanda dengan Hinata.

"Bibir ibunya."

"Ini mau adik bayi atau ibu bayinya?"

"Dua-duanya." Naruto terkekeh dan mulai memajukan wajahnya kepada Hinata, bersiap memberikan keinginan wanita hamil. Maklumlah, Naruto menganut doktrin bahwa keinginan wanita hamil harus dituruti atau tidak sang bayi akan ileran nantinya. Tentu saja keturunan Naruto dan Hinata tidak boleh seperti itu nantinya. Lagi pula permintaan Hinata juga menyenangkan dirinya juga bukan?

 **Sekian**

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan tulisan serta kesamaan cerita yang mungkin reader temukan. Yang pasti cerita ini murni dari saya sendiri. Rencana cerita ini sebagai permulaan, bila banyak yang menyukainya, saya akan buat cerita lanjutan dari cerita ini. Terima kasih

 _Unleash your imagination._

Salam.


End file.
